Never Ending Trouble
by Carmal-Mocha-Bean
Summary: Sorry for all the people who thought that it was stupid for Bella to get pregnat. In this sory Nessie becomes pregnat and lets just it's more then a handful
1. News

**_Note:_** **_This was not all my idea. My vary good friend helped me. _**

**_Discalimer: I'm not the author of this book. I don't take credit for the chcaracters except for the ones I make up._**

"You're pregnant?!?!?!?!!?!" Jacob's voice was too loud for comfort.

He was standing in the door way of our hotel room on our honey moon. His face was bright red, looking like a sun burnt tourist I was on the bed looking down at the imprints and stitches on the blanket. I was heavily embarrassed, not knowing what to do. We just got married and on the first night of our vacation we sorta did what all honey mooners do. I didn't even think of protection and neither did Jacob. It was fantastic, but 7 days later, I got the surprising news. I looked out the window to scared to look at Jacob. I know all the stories of my mom's pregnancy with me. I almost killed her, causing everyone to go bonkers. I know that Jacob despised me from the start blaming me for Bella's discomfort. I rubbed my belly wishing that someone would explain what the hell was going to happen to me. Was I going to turn out like mom? Or even worse seeing that it's going to have ware wolf in it too? Jacob grabbed my hand and intertwined his fingers trough mine.

"Well this is a hell of a surprise. I wouldn't think it possible."

"Me neither. What should we do?"

Jacob ran his hand through my hair. "What do you think? It would be suicidal to tell Edward and Bella and Doc would just want to experiment with it like some frog. It's obvious to me that our only option here is to run away."

I got off of the bed my heart pounding in my throat. I started to pace back and forth, like my dad, thinking of solutions. Running away was out of the picture; I had a whole life over there. Friends, family, school I need to finish. There was no way I was going to turn my back on everything. I thought about abortion, I'm enough human for that. I mean sure when me and Jacob are good and ready then we would have a kid, if we find out what having a kid could do to me. It's not like I'm killing a life or anything. It's under devolved and doesn't have a mind of its own. So it's ok. At that moment my stomach growled. My hand flew to it instantly with out me thinking about it. Tears started to form in my eyes. Abortion was out, way out. I don't have it in me to end a life that hasn't even begun. As I turned the other way Jacob caught me in his arms.

"Thinking isn't good for you. Could do a lot of damage to the brain"

"I see that you've been watching a lot of "Si-Fi"'.

"Yup, the crop circles are really alien target marks if you're wondering."

I laughed. He always made me feel better. Still it didn't help the situation. "We're _not_ running away."

"Was that _all_ you thought about. You were pacing for a long time."

I shook my head burying it in his chest. Tears rolled down my cheeks on to his bare skin. I was too ashamed to voice out my other idea. Would he think I was a cruel monster if I told him about killing our unborn infant? He grabbed my chin and tilted it upward so I was looking straight into his eyes. We weren't even two inches apart; I could feel his breath on my face. I wanted that distance to close, his lips on mine. It didn't turn out that way though. He broke off standing arms length away. I was scared that he might've read my mind and find me repulsive. I didn't like so much room between us; it makes me feel like there's a gap or a wall there. I know for sure that there wasn't one last night. I waited for his explanation for breaking away form me. He didn't say any for a while. I started to daydream about the ocean and all of the other stuff we did on our honey moon. We were in San de Ago enjoying the sun and ocean and warm breeze as much as possible. It was my parents wedding gift. At first they wanted me to go to the Esme's Island but I and Jacob declined. I didn't want our fist time to be in the same bed when they fist did it. Gross! So instead they got us two first class plane tickets and a pent house sweet in a 5 star hotel. They also made sure that we were treated like royal guest, a limo to take us where ever we chose, the room serves was complementary and so were all the other kicks. It was mostly my dad's idea; mom just threw in the extra cushiony bed. A low shuffle brought me back to the present. Jacob started to dig through our duffle bags. He threw cloths this way and that. When the duffle bag had no more things he moved right on to my personal back pack. I raced over there and snatched it before he could.

"What are you doing?"

He looked around then sprinted to the other room. I followed with my backpack clutched to my chest. He ran around the room like a man on fire. He took out drawers and flipped over the cushions on the couch. He even took out the flowers and dug through the vase. When he got the bathroom I stopped him.

"Are you going mad? I know that I threw you some really intense news, but have you completely lost it?"

He looked over my head, not answering any of my questions. I touched his cheek, jolting him back to earth.

He finally looked at me. "Huh? What? I'm sorry honey."

"So what are you doing?"

"I was just looking for the pregnancy test."

I blinked several times. "Pregnancy test? I didn't take one."

His eyes widen. "You didn't take one?"

I shook my head.

"Then how do you know if you're pregnant?!?!?!"

I flinched. "Well it was kind of a hunch."

His face turned red again. My mom told me stories when of Jacob got so mad that his hands would shake. I've never seen him that mad and I was hoping that I would keep that record.

He closed his eyes, breathing in and out. "So you're not totally sure that you're pregnant?"

"Not totally. But you know that my hunches are never wrong."

He pursed his lips. "Where's the phone?"

"Uh, which one?"

"Your cell phone."

"Why?"

"I want to call a local doctor. I want to make sure that you're actually carrying my child."

**I know it's not that good. Trust me, it gets better. Please reveiw**


	2. Doctor Gross

The limo's leather seats made me shiver. It wasn't cold or anything it's just that the reason why we were in the limo made my heart race. Jacob had got a hold of a local doctor and made an appointment for 2:00 pm. It was 1:30 when we piled into the limo. Another shiver ran through my spine. Jacob put his arm awkwardly around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. It sorta reminded me of when the first time he said "I love you" and hugged me. It was awkward just like now. I put my hand against his chest, filling his mind with my thoughts. He laid his cheek on my head cooing me.

"Don't be scared. Everything will turn out all right."

"I-I'm not scared." I lied pathetically.

He saw right through my lie. "Alright," he chuckled. "Then don't_ get_ sacred."

I sighed. "Sure, then you don't get scared either. And please don't hate me."

He let go and looked at me. "Hate you? How could I ever hate you?"

I gulped. Beads of sweat poured down my forehead. "Cause I might be baring a monster baby. Like what you thought I was" Tears welded up. He wiped them away before they could leak out.

"Honey, I will always love you. Until the day I decay you'll always be my #1."

He smiled his "light up room" smile. His russet colored skin glowed in the little light the limo's window let in. He looked like a perfect puzzle master peace. His black hair matched his skin tone and the blinding white teeth added to the dazzling effect. In my eyes, he seemed to be a marvelous creation from God. He's probably God's favorite too. The look in his eyes told me he thought of me in the same way. He leaned down, his lips inches form mine. I felt his breathe flow into my mouth. My heart raced faster; the sweat beads dripped down my cheeks.

"You're mine. And I'll never think bad of you." He whispered.

Before I could reply his lips were on mine. My world was spinning. Every time we kiss I seem to lose my breathe, then he finds it. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. He twisted his fingers in my brown curly hair. We broke away to catch our breathes and in the corner of my eye I saw the limo driver looking at us through the rear view merrier. My cheeks flamed up.

"Hey, look up the word privacy in the dictionary would you?"

"I can't read." He said in a Italian accent

"Kinda figured that one out seeing that you landed with this job." I smirked.

He narrowed his eyes. "Shouldn't you hold up on the sex for a bit? Don't want your ego to be prego again, huh?" He crackled with laughter.

When I was kissing Jacob, I forgot about being pregnant. Now that he mentioned it I felt embarrassed form me and Jacob's kiss. I blushed red and buried my head in Jacob's chest. He started to growl.

"Hey body, you don't see me insulting your girl, do ya?"

The driver grunted. "I don't got a girl."

"Shocker"

I giggled and looked up at Jacob. I mouthed the words thank you. He nodded and kissed my forehead. I guess the driver got bored 'cause he rolled up the window that separated us form him. It didn't matter though. I was going to take the drivers advice and stop the intimacy. Even if it might kill in the inside.

~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~%~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~$~~~

"Alright Mrs. Black, what can I help you with today?" the doctor pulled up a stool and sat in front of with a wide grin on his face. His hair was rustled and dirty that screamed _Please wash me!!!_ His face also had dirt marks and zits forming connect the dots. I narrowed my brows. Surely they had someone else who could take a look. I'm pretty that if his head is filthy then his hands are too. I fidgeted with the white gown they made me put on.

"Well you see doctor; I sorta need you to see if I'm really pregnant." My eyes glanced at Jacob. He was standing next to me his eyes tight scanning the room.

"Did you take a pregnancy test?"

I gulped. "No not really but I don't think that those are accurate. I'd rather if I get checked by a doctor" _With clean hands, _I thought to myself. Doctor Gross nodded and rolled himself over to the counter to pick up a clip board. He flipped through a couple pages then looked back up.

"Who's your regular doctor?"

"Doctor Cullen. He lives down by Forks, Washington."

His widen. "Washington? That's a far drive to see him."

"Oh no. We don't live here. We're on vacation."

"On our honeymoon." Jacob said wrapping his arm around my waist. I looked at him. He was grinning at Mr. Gross who almost looked disappointed.

"Congratulations." He mumbled looking back down at his clip board.

I elbowed Jacob in the ribs. He grunted looking down with questioning eyes. I just shook my head and looked back when the doctor called my name.

"It doesn't say in here your age…" He trailed off expecting me to tell him without being asked. I gulped, my throat suddenly feeling on fire. I hopelessly looked at Jacob who looked back with the same hopeful look. I gulped again. I was not a big fan of the word age. When ever someone looked at me they would already have a guess at what age I was without me telling them. No one should know my real age. Physically I looked around 17-19. Technically I was 13 ½. Trust me my dad was not all that thrilled with a 13 year old getting married. But I didn't listen to him. Maybe I should've. I didn't know whether to lie to this person or tell him the truth seeing that he's a doctor. It was like jumping into a ring of fire without knowing if someone's on the other side with a hose ready to water you down if you were on fire. I closed my eyes ready to jump.

"I'm 19." There was no answer; no gasp, no one shouted _lire!_

I opened one eye and saw him jotting down what he heard. I let out a breath I was holding in. Jacob did the same.

"I figured as much." The doctor said with a grin. "Okay Mrs. Black, please lay down and lift up your gown to your stomach."

Jacob growled. I elbowed him again and laid down on the bed. The paper crinkled my body rustled it making my over sensitive ears ache. The doctor rolled over with an ultra-sound wand thing and smeared a glob of cold goo onto my belly.

"Sorry. It's a bit cold." He said when he saw my flinch.

He flicked on the monitor and put the wand thing on the goo smearing it all over. Jacob kneeled down next to my head and took my hand.

"You ready honey?" he whispered in my ear.

"No. You?"

He didn't answer. Instead his gaze was focused on the screen, his mouth opened. I fallowed his gazed and almost gasped.

"It looks like your going to be a new mommy." Doctor said a smile in his voice.

I didn't respond. All I could do was stare at the screen which had a picture of a tiny body. Its head was egg shaped and its hand was in a fist. The doc turned a knob and the monitor and a faint beep came from it.

"That's the heart beat." He informed us, as if I didn't know.

I touched the screen where the little fist was. Tears started to form in my eyes again. This little creature, little heart beat was inside me. I was a sacred vessel harboring a precious gift. The hand unclenched form a fist and waved. Waved! Waved to me, to us.

"Hi baby." I whispered. My heart opened up and swallowed the baby; another life to love.

"It's beautiful" Jacob chocked.

"Yes they are." The doc said. My eyes snapped wide open.

"They?" My voice quivered.

"Yes. You have twins. See right here," he pointed to another lump "that's the other baby's head. Maybe if I move this thing up a little…There. Now you can see the other infant."

My jaw almost unhinged it self. Right in front of eyes I saw two small bodies, four tiny hands, and two head that look likes one. Jacob squeezed my hand harder. I glanced at him briefly; his face was turning pale.

"So do you want to know the sex?"


	3. Small problem

**Note: I did not try to steal Bealls dream. This totally different. **

A scream. Blood splattered every where. The sensation of not knowing where I was. A cold wind picked up blowing my hair; it was tainted with blood. Another scream. It sounded close, really close. Then I realized it was I who was screaming. Why? Where exactly am I? It's to dark to see and there were no familiar scents. I screamed again, hoping that someone near would find me. Just then I noticed I was not alone. A faint light got my attention. It was glowing red and yellow; the word fire popped in my mind. It was moving closer yet I was not walking. Finally I could see clearly. A huge fire with dark cloaked people around it, talking in hush murmurs. They looked familiar but I couldn't pinpoint how I knew them. They seemed to be arguing about something. I tired to move closer to hear what they were talking about but some force held me back. I didn't fight it. In a way I was great full for that force; holding me back so I couldn't hear what they were discussing, in case it might've been about something horrible. I was so focused on the cloaked strangers I didn't notice the other things around me. I let my gaze wonder over to the fire it self. I looked hard trying to see all of the features. I looked up and down until my eyes rested on two figures. They were sitting back to back, their heads on their knees. It was light enough to see all of the details; they had blood streaming down their heads and their cloths were torn. One was smaller then the other with darkish brown hair and pale skin. The other was bigger but some how I knew they were the same age. He had pitched black hair and dark skin. Both were crying. At the same time like some one was calling to them they looked up at me with pleading eyes. I gasped then. I knew who those two boys were yet I didn't know them. They looked like me and Jacob. They both had our features combined. They were my sons! Like clock work the cloaked peoples turned around to the boys with dangerous faces. _Volturi_ I hissed in my mind. They move closer to my sons with murderous intentions. I saw that they wanted to end my boys' lives. I tired to scream out to them but a hand covered my mouth. I looked up and saw my dad, Edward, holding a finger to his lips telling me to be quite. He had an evil grin plastered on his face as he watched the Volturi stab knives through my son's hearts. Then they moved closer to me, the same knives held high. I squirmed and fought out of my dad's grip. He laughed when Aro was an inch away form me the knife pressed against my chest.

"See what happens when you break the rules?" He pulled the knife back and plunged into-

"Ness? Wake up honey. We're here." A voice called out to me. I gasped opening my eyes.

"Wha-wher-huh?" I stammered looking around. I was in an air plane sitting in a comfy seat. Jacob was looking down at me with worried eyes.

"You ok?" he asked pressing a hand to my forehead. "You feel pretty warm."

I glared at him. "I'm always warm." I snapped. He pulled his hand away

"I was just trying to help." He looked away towards the aisle. "Damn hormones." He said under his breath. I sighed and laid my head on the pillow. _Just a dream, _I reassured myself. _Nothing happened. It was only a dream. A detailed dream, but still only a dream_. What did I dream of exactly? It was so vivid, my sons and the Volturi looked real. The dream felt real. The smell of blood still lingered in my nose and I could still feel the wind wisp across my face. Was that my future? A future of death and evilness? And why was my dad there, helping the Volturi and not me? I took big breaths. It was only a dream and nothing else. But what if it was more? My hand searched for Jacobs. His warm hand found my searching one. I looked over at him. He smiled and winked at me. I blushed.

"Sorry for snapping at you."

"No big deal. I know you have hormones and crap. But for a second I thought you were going to bite me."

I giggled. "You want me too? I swear my bark is bigger then my bite."

He chortled making the seats shake. "Yeah right, I know just how your bite feels."

Just then the flight attendant walked up to us, saying we were free to get up and get our bags. Jacob got out of seat first and held out his hind for me to take it. He grabbed all of our bags (we only had three) and pushed a man with a laptop. He fell on the floor his lap top skidded under a seat.

"Oh my bad." Jacob said over his shoulder.

I rolled my eyes and kneeled down to help the man. "Here you go." I handed him his lap top.

"Thanks" he mumbled. He gabbed it without looking at me and rushed past Jacob.

"Jerk!" Jake called after him. I slapped his arm and snatched my back pack.

"When are you going to let me look in your bag? We're married now and you've been caring that thing around for years." We walked out of the plane and in to the rare sunny days of Forks.

"Never. No one has seen what's in my pack."

Jake snorted. "I know for a fact that Eddie has."

I shook my head. "Nope, every time I look in it I ask Bella to shield my mind. Edward doesn't have a clue what's in it and I would like it to be that way." Bella has this gift of blocking her mind and creating a force field to protect others form harmful mind tactics. She has been perfecting it for the past 13 years. Now she can block other people's minds too. It's actually use full and drives my dad crazy. A great prank to pull on April Fools Day. We entered the lobby and went straight for the rest rooms. We told our family to wait for us there. My heart pounded with every step I took. Another step closer to tell them about the twins. On the phone Jake left out the part that I was pregnant with twins and when they asked why we were coming home so soon he simply said it was too sunny.

Of course they didn't believe us but my dad was too far away to hear our minds. I knew right when we got of hearing range then he would be all over us, mostly Jacob. We arrived at the bath room doors but couldn't see any of _us_.

"Heavy traffic?" he shrugged.

"Not likely." This was Washington, there was no such thing as heavy traffic. This air port was at least the quietest port in all of the U.S. Barely anyone, alt least anyone with a brain, would want to come to Seattle or Forks or even Port Angeles. There was no way that there was heavy traffic. Jake leaned against the wall, half searching for our ride. I'm sure he just as relieved as I was for extra time. I looked around too but only for a second. My stomach growled feverishly. I smelled a waft of air port food and almost gagged, but my belly reacted differently. It wanted the disgusting human food. For the first time in my life I craved actual food. I groaned.

"Jake, lets wait by the food court."

He raised his eyebrows. "Why, you hungry?"

"NO! EW! Disgusting mush that people eat. Do you actually think I would digest something that gross?"

He shrugged.

"Well I won't. I was just thinking that you might be starving. The food on the plane was probably not that satisfying."

"I am starving. But you know, you can tell me that you're hungry. It's not like I'll tell people."

I nodded. We headed off to the grub court and ordered hot dogs and ham burgers. Jake scarfed down 4 hot dogs and 3 burgers before I even took a bite out of mine.

"It's not that bad. Esme's is way better though. Just try it!"

I picked at the meat with a spork. It didn't move like I thought it would, instead the spork impaled it. I almost barfed.

"C'mon Ness. How would you know if you don't like it if you haven't tried it." He started to sound like a dad trying to get his kid to eat peas.

"I have tried it…once." My belly growled again. I took a deep breath and closed my mouth around what could be the worst tasting thing ever. I swallowed the chewed mush down reluctantly. I pushed the half bitten dog aside.

"Done." I sipped the ice tea I got. That was probably the only thing that I liked.

"Can I have it?" Jake asked eyeing the hot dog hungrily.

"What, you're still hungry? Go ahead." He gulped it down before I finished. I fiddled with the straw thinking about the dream. I was debating on whether or not to tell Jacob about it. He might think it was nothing but still it would assure me if he knew.

"Jake, I have to tell you…" A loud scream cut off what I was saying. My heart pounded against my chest. Was my dream coming true? I knew that was impossible 'cause I was the one screaming in my dream. Jacob pulled me under the table. I searched his face frantically. His eyes were fixated straight ahead.

"No body move!!!!" A loud voice cried. I looked at the direction the voice was coming form. My heart almost skipped a beat. Standing in front of the main doors, barricading people form escaping, was a man with a bomb in one hand and a rifle in the other. That's not what made my heart stopped. That was the same man that fell in the plane; it was the guy with the lap top.

"THIS IS A HOLD UP!!!! NO BODY IS GOING ANY WHERE!!!"


	4. Plan

"_**THIS IS A HOLD UP!!!!!! NO BODY IS GOING ANY WHERE!!!!!"**_

The lap top guy pointed his gun to a small girl with pig tails. She was crying hysterically for her mother who was, of course, no where in sight. Everyone was hiding underneath chairs or tables. The guards were knocked out from an over douse of _Vodka_. The workers…well they're not that useful to begin with. Jacob had me in his arms stoking my hair. I was steaming mad. I told him to go and take that dude out but he said he didn't want to leave me alone. Plus, he doesn't want to known as a hero. Like that's a bad thing. Mr. Lap Top demanded all of the money they hade in this place and the money of the people or else he was going to kill us, starting with the whimpering kid. I tried to reason with Jake again but he pressed his finger to my lips.

"Don't say a word. I can't do anything."

"But you're a ware wolf!" I hissed quietly

"Yeah and how do you think the people would react to an enormous wolf crashing through the lobby?!"

"We can tell them they were all high because the gun man smoked out the area. I don't know! We'll think of something."

He growled angrily. "Damn it! Why couldn't those blood suckers just arrive on time?"

I ignored his nickname. The girl next to the man was shaking violently. Poor thing. She would've been in shock by now if it weren't for the rifle pointed to her head. She still called for her mother and there was still no response. What kind of mom would just let her child stand there at gun point? If I were the girl's mother I would have already asked him to take me hostage instead. That's when it hit me.

I nudged Jacob. "Hey, I might have a plan."

~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~%~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~

The adrenaline was starting to ware off. The gun pressed on my skin felt cold and unforgettable. Lap Top dude rested the butt of the rifle on his knee, looking bored. Girly Pigtails was safely tucked underneath a table with her mom. I scanned the room and found Jake near a fire alarm ready for my single. No one had noticed his movement; all of their attention was on me giving my self up for the girl. Now that everything was set, it was time to move the pieces like a chess game. I fluttered my eye lashes towards the man.

"Why?" Was all I asked. He looked up from his stare

"Huh?"

I rolled my eyes. Very smart answer. "Why are you doing this? Picking on small children and pregnant women.

"I didn't pick on any fertile mertiles."

I groaned. "I'm the pregnant one. But you didn't answer my question. Why?"

He shuffled his feet. "I don't think I should tell you that."

"I'm not going to tell anyone. The guards are knocked out and the other people are too scared to listen. It's like we're the only ones here. You can trust me for the most part." I looked at Jacob then back again before he could notice the small glance.

He shook his head. "I just want the money. If they don't get to me in 5 minutes then you're the first one to go missy."

I heard Jacob growl from the back. It was too silent for anyone else to hear but I noticed it. The man pressed the gun to my temple and moved closer. Sweat beads formed on my forehead and I tried to gulp.

"Something's fishy 'bout you." He sneered, his breath smelled like chilly fries and burnt marshmallows.

I gagged. " Please don't. You wouldn't kill me, I'm with child."

"I don't give a rat's ass if you're with _dog _and I love dogs. If I say something's fishy then something's fishy, and I'm never wrong." He spit next to my foot. He looked tawny, on the skinny side but his voice was rough and deep. It didn't fit him at all.

"I haven't done anything."

"Yeah, then why all of a sudden you want to save that kid? Why didn't you just step up when I picked her?"

The sweat beads tickled down my cheek. "Um…well I thought that her mother was going to step up."

"Her mum don't give shit 'bout her and neither should you. Tell me pretty, what's your intension? Do you think I'll let you live 'cause your heroic? This isn't a fairy tale sweet heart. Good things don't happen to good people. And it looks like you're outa time." He pressed the gun barrel right against my skin, I could hear the bullet click into place. Just then the water sprinklers from the ceiling went off, and so the alarm. This caught the man off guard for a second but a second was all I needed. I took the rifle in my hands and kicked the guy in the balls. He gasped in pain and fell on the floor clutching his groan. I ran in the direction of the barricaded doors and was about to shoot the glass when I heard an evil chuckle.

"Well look who was taught how to fight. You're pretty good too, for a chick. But not that smart."

I twirled around and realized that the people were still in the same exact places even though I rendered the man weaponless. He chuckled again. "You forgot one small detail lovely." He waved the bomb. "Guess you didn't count that in your plan."

I stared at the man unable to move. I forgot about the bomb and just hoped that the fire department would come by the time I got the people out of here. I thought I had check mate. Looks like he had another move in mind. He got up a sadistic smile plastered on his face. The water drenched his clothes making them stick to his body. I saw how buff he really was. Looks like I got out smarted.

"You look sad princess. Did I ruin your plan? Sorry to inform you but not everything goes as you hope they would." He put his hand to the bomb about to set in off when a red wolf flew on him.

**_please check out my other story, "Love: Death: Regret" thank you_**


	5. Knowing

…_**.A RED WOLF FLEW ON HIM….**_

The man was on the floor with Jacob on top of him. There were screams from every where; I guess the people never saw a huge wolf before, or a wolf attaching a human. Jake snarled another time sending the man into a shake marathon. He had dropped the bomb near him and I carefully picked it up. Jake nodded towards the door wanting me to break it open. I looked at him scared at how he looked at the guy. He never looked so aggressive before; not to me or anyone. I touched his furry shoulder but backed away not wanting him to growl at me. The man was pleading, promising to let everyone in this air port go. Jake just kept on snarling. I quickly ran towards the doors and smashed it open with end of the rifle. Glass flew all around, scratching me up pretty badly. I gestured for the people to get out of here but no one moved. All of the eyes were on Jake. They were terrified of him. I sighed. I got Jacobs attention and pointed to everyone. He seemed to catch on. He barked and cocked his head over to me. The people ran like hell. Yells flew this way and that. I had to smash another door just so people won't get trampled to death. Eventually the only ones left were me, Wolf Man, and Gun Happy. Jake finally got off him and stood next to me, his teeth bare. I touched his cheek telling him to transform back into human mode. He licked my face and glared at the man one more time. Then he was off to the restrooms. Evil Doer just laid on the floor his knees to his chest in fettle position. I tip-toed over to him and kneeled down.

"So this was what you were planning, kitty." He coughed, blood streaming down his lip. It smelt really good but I controlled myself.

"You shouldn't have done what you did and perhaps you would be at home right now, not bleeding from your mouth."

He chuckled. "You still don't know why I did it." His eyes turned watery. "My daughter is sick, really sick. She has cervical cancer. My wife left me so I couldn't get enough money. This seemed like my only choice."

I heard his heart beat skip. He was ling. I hissed at him. He smiled and punched me in the gut. I doubled over in pain. Usually that wouldn't hurt, but now that I had babies in my belly it hurt a lot. He laughed getting up.

"Not so tough with out your pup, huh?" he laughed again but stopped. He started to do a choking sound. I looked up and saw Jake standing in front of me holding the man by his throat. His hands were shaking. I tired to get up but the pain in my torso was so great that I feel back down with a gasp. Everything was staring to become blurry. Not just because of the water that was still going. The sounds were getting further and further away until I couldn't hear them at all. I blacked out.

!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!

Blood. Blood everywhere. A mocking smile. Aro laughing at my pain. _Wake up_ I told myself, but I was still in this nightmare. I felt myself being lifted. I struggled with the force that was taking me away from me son's bodies. _Wake up!!_ I struggled and struggled. _Stop fighting. Be clam. _I took deep breathes and clamed my nerves. I slowly opened my eyes.

The light was bright. I closed my eyes again and opened them expecting the bright light, but it was gone. My eyes couldn't see anything at first but they quickly adjusted. Faces were surrounding me. Familiar faces, faces of my family and Jake's family. They all had the same expression; worried then relieved. Bella was the closest one. Her golden eyes were frantic until she met mine. Then they were soft. She bent over and kissed my face a thousand times just like the day after the Volturi left. I tried to pull her off but she kept on kissing. After she was done I got a chance to look around. I was in a regular room, not just a regular room but Carlisle's study. I heard a beeping noise but it didn't sound like a heart monitor. I recognized the sound from my trip to the doctor's a day ago. My eyes widen and I looked down to my belly. Sure enough there was Carlisle smearing goo around with the ultra sound wand thing. The low beeping noise was the heart rates of my babies. I expected mummers of disappointment or a ton of _awes, _but no one said a word. It was unusually quite. I scanned the room again but this time to see my family faces. Alice and Rose were standing next to each other, their gaze on the monitor. Alice had a strange worried, relax expression; Rose had both disgust and love in her eyes. Emmett was on the far wall looking to no where. He didn't seem to fit in with this picture. Jasper was behind Alice his arm wrapped around her waist; he focused on my face. Seth was there a wide friendly smile on his face. I wondered what he was really thinking. The only people not there were Edward, Jacob, and Esme. My stomach twisted into a knot and my eyes frantically searched the room again. Bella patted my head. She didn't have a disgusted or worried expression but a loved one.

"Don't worry. Your dad is just talking to _Jacob_." She hissed his name. I guess she did despise Jake. "Esme is there to make sure that's all they're doing. How are you feeling?" I thought about that. I was sore from the punch and where the glass cut me stung. My mind was the one hurting. I was too scared for Jacob that it actually pained me, but I couldn't let my mom know that. So I shrugged. "I'm fine. My belly hurts though."

"That's to be expected. The punch was right on your uterus. If the amniotic sacs around the infants weren't so strong then they could have been badly harmed." Carlisle took off the wand and wiped the goo. "You should be fine though. You were pretty brave." He smiled. I opened my mouth to ask him how he knew what happened but he held up his hand. "Edward read Jacob's mind. We sent Seth and Sam to pick you up from the air port because it was too sunny for us to be out. When they got there police cars and fire trucks were all over out side."

I turned to look at Seth. He blushed and ducked his head. "We would've been there sooner but we had to take a detour. The rain flooded the roads so they were completely blocked off. Sorry."

I heard a snort from somewhere in the room. Rose tapped her foot and looked at me irritated. "That's not the real problem here. The problem is the _things_ in your gut!"

I gasped my hand already on my stomach. Bella glared at her a growl building up in her throat. "Don't you say that about my daughter!"

"Oh and your not thinking it either? Get real Bella, what she did was totally gross."

My mom hissed stalking closer to her. "You didn't think that way when I was pregnant with Renesmee. You wanted her!"

Rose flipped her hair. "So? She was the cutest baby ever but what she's harboring…not so much."

Just then Rose went flying into the wall next to Emmett. He stood in front of her protectively. My mom was still a few feet from her when she went flying and the look on her face said that she didn't do it. Jacob's tall figure stood in the door way, his hands in his denim jeans pocket and a slyish expression on his face.

"Hey Rose, how many friends does it take to get a blonde to read a book?"

She hissed at him. "I already know that one!"

"Alright then do you know the one where I smash your head in for insulting my girl?!" He growled baring his teeth. Emmett growled back. Suddenly everything went calm. The tension in the room meted away and everyone settled down. Jasper was still behind Alice who didn't move an inch. His bows crinkled together in concentration. Carlisle nodded to him.

"Thanks. Now that everyone is calm why don't we move on?"

Edward entered the room and slid his arm around Bella. He didn't look at me but I knew he was reading my thoughts. I tried not to think about the whole baby thing and instead thought about the air port scene. That should make it easier when he talks to me later on. Esme walked in next looking tired. What ever my dad said to Jacob wore Esme out. Sam didn't come in but I could hear him out side the room. Being in a room full of vampires still grinded his nerves. The room was complete. My family was all here. Maybe not for a good cause but still we were all together. I took enjoyment out of that. I glanced at the screen where my baby's bodies were. I still had to know something that Jacob and I didn't find out.

"What's their sex?" I already had a good idea about it but I was hoping I was wrong.

"Both are male" Carlisle informed mostly everyone.

I nodded. "I thought as much. Do you know when I'm due?"

"It's hard to tell. If it's anything like Bella's pregnancy then it could be a couple weeks. But it doesn't look like you'll be following your mom. The infants seem to have more human genes and ware wolf."

"So she won't die in the delivery?" Jacob's voice was quivering

"Most likely she'll live. But I'm not making any promises. She's carrying twins so the danger could be the same amount as Bella's. We'll have to monitor you each week."

I slowly nodded. What Carlisle said about the danger amount jumped in my mind like a bouncy ball on crack. I didn't want to be like my mom. I want to stay what I am, half human half vampire. But I also want to deliver healthy babies. I was torn between my life and the lives inside of me. I didn't know what to do, but there was something I was certin of.

I blushed red and asked, "Is there any food?"

**_Yeah it's really long. This wasnt all that fun to write so it might be boring. But still, please reveiw nicely_**


	6. Good Bye Jacob

**_Hey, srry it took me so long to update. I've been sick so that's why it may not be as good as the others. My mind is all BLAH_**

Esme's food wasn't all that bad, unlike the air port's food. She cooked up eggs and bacon for me, Jacob and Seth. (Sam already left) They were soft and fluffy with a rich taste of cheese and garlic. I ate slowly still not sure how I would react to it. It turned out that my stomach loved the breakfast and wanted more. I had seconds and listened to the two boys talk next to me.

"So how's the pack?" Jacob spit out food as he talked.

"Great! Everyone says I'm a great leader, except for Leah. She was more grumpy then usual. It got on everyone's nerves."

Jacob sighed. "Probably she looked in the mirror and it broke…again"

Seth laughed. "Yeah, maybe she started to crush on a boy and when he found out he committed suicide!"

They both laughed, spitting food onto my plate.

"Gross, learn how to talk without your food coming out of your mouths." I flicked a chewed bacon strip off of my eggs. They grunted and continued to talk in a lower volume. I didn't pay attention to their conversation, it was mostly about cars and base ball, instead I tuned into the news everyone else was listening too in the main room. A reporter talked about the "crime scene" in Seattle's air port earlier today.

"_A gun man held everyone in the air port hostage." _A female reporter announced. "_A young woman, about 19 years of age, gave her self up for the safety of the rest of the people. A witness had this to say…" _A groggy, cracked voice came on, sounding winded and frail.

"_She just stepped up and became the real hostage instead of this girl. We were all amazed at her bravery. She was the savor, the hero of this epidemic."_ I blushed at the witness words. I scooted my eggs to the side and my bacon to the other, separating them so they wouldn't mix. I didn't listen after that. I already knew the whole story, but I did hear that the man's name was Wesley Hoar and he was successfully taken to the Seattle police department for questioning. I smirked at that. Jake and Seth started talking about a trip up to the north for some "bonding time" with their brothers. Jake didn't seem all that thrilled about it but Seth was bouncing in his seat.

"It would be great! A nice break away from the city and all of the drama. Just us and the fur we have on our backs." His eyes glowed bright. Jake looked restless, I could tell that didn't sound that bad to him. But he shook his head.

"I don't know. I mean I just got married and you know I _have_ to deal with all of the "drama" stuff…" I knew he was looking at me.

My cheeks burned and I stabbed my fork through the eggs, starting to feel nauseous. I was the reason why Jake couldn't have fun. It's all about me, me, me. Well I didn't want it to be all about me for once. I wanted him to do something that was fun for him, even if it did mean leaving me for a little while. I would just have to bare it. I pushed the plate away, bloated. Jacob got up and rapped his arm around my waist hoisting me up.

"Full? You ate a lot. Did you like it?" Esme asked coming in, her arms full of fresh cut flowers.

I nodded. "It was delicious. Better then the air port." _But my throat is burning, _I thought but didn't voice. I was thirsty, really thirsty. I had to drink something before it got out of hand. Yet I didn't know what that would do to my children if I drank blood. Jake led me into the family room, Seth trailing behind. We arrived just when the reporter declared me a hero for saving everyone, then it went to the anchor and the co-anchor not saying a word about the wolf. Jacob frowned.

"I stopped him from bombing the place yet they don't mention it?"

Emmett looked up from staring at Rose. "They said it was the water messing with their minds, or you were a really big mutt that broke free from the kettle they had all the animals." He didn't joke about it or even laugh. Not like Emmett at all I thought.

But Rose sneered. "Perfect place to put a _wild animal._ We should get one our selves. We have a real animal problem." She started to laugh but Emmett clamped a hand over her mouth. She looked up at him annoyed. I sensed that there was some static between those two. I didn't think about it much. I strode over to where Bella was in my Edward's arms. I sat down by her feet as Jacob sat next to me wrapping his arm over my shoulders. The warmth sent shivers down my spine. I didn't notice that I was cold 'til he touched me. Seth planted next to Jasper smiling as he sat. Bella changed her position so that she could play with my hair. Everyone was together once more; Alice behind the couch mumbling about a head ache, Jasper sitting on the floor by the edge soothing Alice, Seth was right next to him, Rose and Emmett were on the far end holding on to each other, Bella and Edward were in the middle and I by their feet, Carlisle was on the other end with Esme on his lap. It was a perfect scene of insanely beautiful people. I leaned my head on Jakes shoulder; his hand gave a light squeeze on my shoulder.

"I think you should go," I whispered.

"Go where?"

"Go on that trip Seth was talking about."

Bella's hands froze on my head. "What trip?"

"The trip they were discussing in the kitchen." Edward sighed.

I nodded. "It sounds like a barrel of fun, Jake. I don't want you to miss it."

Jake focused his eyes on the far window before answering. "I don't want to. To be honest it doesn't sound that exciting."

Edward grunted, but I didn't need him to tell me what my husband was thinking; he wanted to go. I could read it all over his face. I saw that he looked trapped, that he needed away time from the "vampires". I sighed and took his hand off of my shoulders.

"You need to go. You need fresh air."

"No I don't. I really don't. Besides I want to be with you."

I heard Rose make a gagging noise. I ignored her. "I'll be fine, and if I won't be then I'll just call you."

"But I want to be here for you if you become sick." He side glanced at Bella.

I touched his cheek telling him to go. He sighed and I knew then that I won the battle, but I had to make sure that I won. I got up to on my feet and grabbed Jakes arm. He stood up too.

"Let's get you packed. Seth, when did you guys want to go?"

Seth almost jumped to his feet an excited, almost desperate expression. "So Jacob is going too?"

I nodded before Jake could open his mouth and make more drama. Seth beamed.

"We all want to go tonight, under the full moon."

_Tonight?_ That doesn't give me that much time to spend with Jacob before he left. My heart started to throb but I pushed my misery aside and concentrated on pulling my mouth muscles into a smile.

"Great! C'mon Jake, lets get to the cottage and grab as much things that you'll need."

I led him to the front door, his feet sliding along. He didn't try to pull away but I could sense that he was trying so hard _not _to pull away. Seth bounced in front of us and nearly ran out the door. Jake followed letting go my hand. I turned and looked at my family. Edward's eyes were full of pity as he searched through my thoughts. Everyone else just glanced at me, smiling. I tired to smile back but my lips were arguing against it. I twirled around and prepared myself for the good-bye that was going to make my belly hurt.

~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~%~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~

The clouds snuck up on us, darkening the sky and threatening to rain. It would be perfect if it did. Jake stood at the door of his Rabbit, Seth already inside. Jacob had his hands in his pockets and an expressionless mask. This must be hard for him too. Ever since he laid eyes on me and mine found his we were always together. This would be the first time we are apart. It tore on my insides. He looked up his hair falling into his face. I wanted to go over there and rap my arms around him, but I stood where I was. It would just be more painful to feel his warmth on my body.

"You'll have fun," I choked.

He didn't say anything

"Look, Seth is being impatient. You better go. Sam and the others are probably waiting too."

"So…Let them wait." He grumbled but then sighed. "Yeah, I guess I should get going."

I let out a whimper before I could stop myself. He looked at me eyes watery. _I just can't help it!!!_ I ran into his arms my face buried into his shirt. He patted my head.

"I'm gonna come back. It's not like I'm leaving for ever."

"I know," my throat closed, tears slipping from my eyes. "I just can't stand watching you leave."

"Yeah…it's pretty hard, huh?" he whipped a tear away. "I love you."

"Love you too." Then his lips were on mine. Fire burned everywhere. I saw stars that were not there. This was the first time he kissed me since the limo, and this would be the last kiss 'til who knows when. I pressed my body on to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. All too soon he broke away and ran into the Rabbit. He rolled down the window and poked his head out.

"Good-bye, honey. Miss you already!" he gave me half of a smile.

"Miss you too," I called back not wanting to say good bye. "Have fun!!!"

"Sure, sure." And with that he drove off. The rain finally fell from the heavens; a moment to late. I stood there blinking away the water that splattered in my eyes. Today was tiring. The plane ride was uncomfortable; the air port's food was blah; Wesley Hoar almost bombed the port; my family found out that I was pregnant when I was knocked out, and now I was saying good bye to the person I would easily die for. The twins started to kick. I rubbed my belly, amazed for a minute that I could feel them this early. Probably the wild feelings I had today stirred them up. I shushed them. _It's alright sons. Daddy is just going to take a short trip. He'll come back._ My own last words rang in my ears. I kept saying them over and over more to myself then the twins. I had faith that he'll come back to us. He won't get hurt…or worse. I gulped, my throat still burning. Great, I'm gonna have to hunt in this weather. It couldn't wait. I was little scared on what that was going to do to me, but disregarded the thought. I turned away from where Jake drove off.

_Good-bye, Jacob_


	7. Encounters

**3 weeks later**

"Stop fidgeting. He's going to call."

I glared at Esme, my fingers still tapping on the hard wood table.

"He would've called 30 minutes ago. Something must be wrong…" my eyes strayed over to the kitchen window. Jacob called at least every hour on the hour of every day! Sometimes it would short like 'Hi I'm safe… o.k. bye' or it was long. Either way I was still hearing his voice. But today, he didn't call me once. I skipped school, hopping that maybe I could talk to him longer by doing so. Look's like my plan needs to actually be put into action for it to move. The biggest twin started to punch, making me grunt.

"Fatso seems to be hungry again." I mumbled resenting the baby. Right away I regretted ever saying that and patted his side. "Esme, can you make me something, please?"

She nodded a slight dainty smile on her lips. I continued to tap my fingers. Why hasn't he called? What happened to him? Esme pulled out the frying pan that always looked like it's never been used and sprayed Pam on to the center. She lighted the stove and placed the pan on it. In a flash, she had bread, cheese and butter in her hands. Ugh, grilled cheese again! She's been cooking that crap for me for the past week. I craved for something more satisfying, like blood. I haven't had that since the night Jacob lef- I couldn't bring myself to continue that train of thought. It pained me to much. The stiff odor of burning cheese on bread filled the room. _Please Jacob call! Please save me from this foul smelling room, please be a distraction letting me go out side and inhale the aroma of pollination and warm animal's blood. But please, oh please unknown forces, please be alright. _As the seconds ticked by on the ovens clock, there was still no call. I had half of a mind to call him myself but chose not to. The call will just distract him. Esme finished the sand which and slid it next to me.

"Thanks…looks good." I poked it with a finger.

"Don't give me that face. You know Carlisle has advised you against drinking blood. You'll just have to endure food for the rest of your pregnancy."

I sighed. "Yeah, I know. But seriously, it looks good. Yum..." I chewed on the first bite slowly not wanting it to travel down my throat with actual flavor still left. She laughed.

"You want some ice tea?"

I nodded vigorously. As she walked to the cooler, my butt pocket started to vibrate. I shrieked and fell off of the stool. Esme caught me before I hit the ground. I scrambled for my phone my hands shaking. My new rumor shined in the sparkling morning rays as I flipped it side ways.

"Damn!" I shouted.

Esme looked at me shocked at my language.

"Sorry. I thought it was Jacob."

"Oh, it's not? Who is it?"

"Alison. She sent me a text asking where I was." Anger tears slipped out as I talked. Ally was my closest friend. I met her in elementary and out friendship lasted all the way up 'til now. She was my soul sister in a way, she knew everything about me. And I do mean everything. One night I was so steamed at Edward that the "family secret" slipped right out. She vowed to never tell a person and I completely trust her. We share everything together so of course she's going to texted me. I was a fool not to realize that when I was so jazzed that it might have been my husband. I punched down my response, telling her I was depressed and feeling sick. If I know her, and I do, then she'll come over with my other friends and comfort me, or maybe she would prefer not getting sick and stay away. I was hoping for the first one. I needed to talk to some one besides my relatives. I got up on my feet and cradled my hands around my belly. I stifled out a yawn.

"I feel tired. I think I'm gonna go home and take a nap. Sorry for not finishing your food."

Esme looked at me with sympathetic eyes. She knew I wasn't really going to go home, but she didn't stop me. She came over and kissed my cheek then danced her way over to the grilled cheese.

"I'll just save this for you when you come back." She smiled and placed it in the fridge. I groaned inwardly. Cold grilled cheese is worst then regular grilled cheese. I dragged my feet across the room. _Where are you, Jake? Why haven't you called? Are you safe? Please, call me! _

~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~%~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~

Out side the air cleared my head. It felt so good to be away from that stench. Rain was in the heavy set air and the smell of over sized grass filled my nose. I shuffled along the path that leads me to my home. I looked down at the dirt, (I couldn't really see the dirt; my belly was in the way) my walk rhythm was slow and steady. No hurry to go anywhere except away from the big house. I didn't see her in front of me. My thoughts kept my scenes inside of me so there for, I was not aware of that figure standing in the middle of the muddy road. I bumped into her sending myself staggering backward. At first I didn't look at her, I kept my gaze on my new shoes that got wet. I bent down to brush the mud off and said, "I'm sorry dude. I thought you were going to come later…" I looked up and stopped short.

Standing, with her back facing me, was Leah. Her hair almost reaches the ground and was braided in a messy long braid. She wore a white tang top with red candy stripes going diagonally across. It stopped half way down her torso showing some stomach. She had on platinum blue thigh high shorts with a flower belt to top it off. It clashed, wasn't well put together at all. She must've gathered clothes that still fit her and threw it on. Oddly, though, she made the look work for her. Her tan skin tone matched perfectly with her auburn colored hair, and the clashing out fit looked as if it was supposed to clash. She could've gone to a club wearing what she was wearing and still look hot. For a split second I felt envious. I wanted to have perfect hair and tan skin. I wanted to mix and match my clothes and pull it off. I wanted to have a strong skinny figure and not a huge lump. I shook my head. Stupid hormones, messing with me all the time. I shook my head again and stepped forward.

"Leah, I didn't expect you to still be here. Didn't you go with the guys?"

She growled. "Why, do you always think I would be 'with the guys'?"

"N-no. I just thought that you would want to go." I twirled a strand of hair with my finger. She didn't look back at me once. She kept her back facing me the whole time. I wondered what she was looking at. I usually see her as a wolf; she must have a reason for changing back into her normal self. Maybe she had a message for me from the pack, or a message to Carlisle. I was about to ask her when a shrill voice called my name, well more like sang my name. Leah took off in to the forest leaving the path. I saw a ripple go through her and a flip-flop fly high into the sky. I stared at the place she ran through. My chance at finding out what was up with the boys was gone. Anger tears welded up but I wiped them away before my friends could see. I looked back to the path to find Alison and my other friend Samantha trotting down the road. I tired to smile at them but it was weak and futile. They could see right through it. Ally's light up face turned dark and Sam's was just the same as always. They came up to me with curious looks.

"Hey, wasn't there some here with you?" Sam looked around but failed to find anyone.

"Yeah, um…she had to go though." I glanced at Ally. She got the message and patted my stomach before Sam could ask another question.

"Man, you've gotten fat! Lay off the cookies." She laughed. She knew that I was pregnant but Sam didn't. She thought I just gained wait while on my honey moon.

I smiled. I felt drained of energy. I really wanted to talk to Alison alone so I don't have to be carful not to spill anything. Sam casually picked up a rock and chucked it hitting a tree.

"So have you heard form Jake?" she didn't look at me when she asked it. A sharp pain stabbed through my chest. I felt like I couldn't breathe, it took a lot of effort just to stand. Ally grabbed my arm when she saw me stagger. She didn't need to be told that I need time to just talk to her. She sighed and kicked a rock at Sam.

"Sam, I'm gonna take Ness home. Why don't you head on home yourself. I'll meet you later."

Sam's eyes widen. "But we took your car."

Ally reached into her pocket and threw her the keys. "I'll pick it up later tonight. Go where ever you want in it. Just don't smash it to a tree."

"That was one time! God, you'll never let it down" she spun around and stared for the busy road. Ally chuckled to her self and looked at me.

"She's overly dramatic." I laughed with her. We stared to walk to my house. It wasn't far from the spot where we met up, and when we got there Ally barricade me from entering.

"O.K. First things first, why was Leah crying, with a knife in her hand?"


	8. Everlasting Stress

**This chapter has no point to it....but I had to add for reasons that I can not share 'cause I do not know myslef. **

Alison is tall, like really tall. She drank like milk through out her elementary years and now became a towering giant. Her hair was cut short, down to her chin, and her blue piercing eyes intimidated mostly everyone. Except for me. I knew her for so long that she didn't scare me, but as she blocked me from going into my house, she did look frightening. What she said about Leah rattled in my head. I only looked at her back the whole time, never her front. Why was she holding the knife? Is she suicidal? She perfectly knows that it takes a lot more to kill herself, a mere knife wouldn't do. Plus, why would she come all this way to do it? I thought about Esme, alone in that big house. I saw Leah plunged a knife into her pale chest, her screams echoing through out the house…impossible. To kill a vampire then you would have to tare them up to little pieces and burn them and only a were-wolves teeth can penetrate through the skin. Leah knows that too. It bothered me in to extent, but I was too drained to really stress out over it. I shook my head.

"Uh, I don't really know. Maybe she took up a love of carving."

Alison didn't look convince, I wasn't either. "The knife was held up high like this," she brought her hands up high over her head, like how a slasher would hold up his knife before killing a victim.

"I didn't see it though. Maybe you were seeing things." I rubbed my eyes dramatically. "I'm really tired. Can you please move?"

She squinted at me but side stepped out of the way. I opened the door to a clean living room. A pine wood stand held up fresh daisies in the middle of two couches and a flat screen. The fire place mantle was covered with all of the awards I received and all of the report cards. A fire was still burning from the morning. Pictures covered most of the left wall; most of them were of me and Jake, but I got a few snap shots of Edward and Bella. To the right was a brand new kitchen. Our old one was just for show, not functional. Now a silver state of the arch stove is right next to a grey fridge and on the other side an oven. All of them work. I walked over to the little pantry door a couple inches away from the fridge. Ally sat down at the bar connected to the same wall as the sink.

"Maybe Leah thought it would be funny to scare you. It _is_ almost April."

I rolled my eyes. "Enough of Leah. You want something to eat?" I grabbed a bag of chips from the pantry and threw them at her before she could answer. I went over to the refrigerator and pulled out an ice tea. The clock above the stove said 2:40, school let out 30 minutes ago. I leaned against the sink, my belly pressed against the lower cupboard.

"Did you see my parents leave?"

Ally crammed two full sized '_Lays_' in her mouth. "mmmmdash mubercar."

"Huh?"

She swallowed. "They all dashed in Alice's car and drove off."

I looked back the clock. "You didn't talk to them?" I bit my bottom lip worried.

"No. I mean at lunch I did. But besides that, nu-uh"

"They didn't say anything at lunch?"

Her mouth was full again so she shook her head.

I sighed, not worrying about them but continued to worry about Jacob. It's almost a whole day since I heard from him. I wanted to believe that he was having fun and nothing was wrong, but in my heart something more was going on. I sipped my ice tea idly, not really thinking what I was doing. Images flashed through my mind, images of Jake and the rest being slaughtered to peaces. When I shook that out of mind another more gruesome one popped in. It got worse and worse, each new image more real then the other. Finally Ally broke the horrible silence. She banged her fist on the bar making me jump.

"I've got it! Leah saw a bug and got all freaked out so she drew her knife to kill it, but stopped when she heard you coming. That has to be it!"

I shook my head smiling. "Why doesn't she just squish it with her feet?"

"Probably 'cause it was huge."

"Then why was she crying?"

"The bug really freaked her out"

"Why didn't she just run?"

"Shock"

"Why did she have a knife in the first place?"

"Protection"

"Then wouldn't she just change her self into a wolf?"

"She doesn't want to."

"Why is she all the way out here?"

"To check up on you…"

She started to sound unsure. I turned my back to her and smiled. "Why, she doesn't like me."

"A favor from Jake"

"Did you see the bug?"

"I think but it was small."

"Which brings us back to, why didn't she squish it?"

She grunted and banged her head on the bar. I laughed hard. I was glad Alison was here. She always found a way to make me happy. We used to do that kinda thing. She would come up with some ridiculous scenarios and I always brought them to reality. For some reason we stopped doing that. I guess Ally found other things to talk about, like my vampire problems. But for a second, it was great to hear her gab about nothing at all. I clutched my stomach hurting from my hysterias.

"Thanks Ally. I needed that" I brought my cackles down to chuckles and looked over to her. She wasn't laughing with me.

"This isn't funny, Ness. What if Leah had another intention in mind? What if she really, _really_ didn't like you? What if…"

"Stop it already! You're gonna give yourself a stroke if you keep worrying about it. C'mon, let's go in my room."

I grabbed the ice tea and trudged along to my tiny bed room. Alison munched loudly on her chips behind me. My room was a light green color with drawings and pictures all over the walls like in the living room. A small bed was nestled on the back wall where the window was and a white dresser was next to it. Ally went straight to the laptop on my bed and flipped it open. I leaned against the door, pondering over what Alison was saying. Leah fully knows that it is against pack code to kill ones imprintee. She wouldn't dare try to get rid of me; and not only 'cause I'm the leaders soul mate. I always thought we were friends; she would some times stay and pace back and forth in front of our house even though Jake told her to go home. But then again, why did she do that? Was she spying on me? Waiting for the right time when no ones around me to strike? I stopped thinking about it. I already had enough to stress over. I sighed loudly, a sign to Alison saying I was ready to complain. She shoved the lap top aside and placed her hands in her lap like Oprah would do. I shook my head and slid to the floor.

"Today was the worst." I mumbled

"Yeah tell me about it. Mr. Taox gave us 5 sheets of math tonight. He said he was preparing us for our finals. What ever. I brought your homework." She looked down rubbing her chin. She forgot she was the shrink for me today. I told her how Jacob didn't call once today and now I'm all worried. I gabbed on and on about much he means to me and everything. She didn't say anything but just listened. Around about 4:00 the front door opened and closed and two soft foot steps came toward my room. My heart gave a burst of relief as I recognized my parents. Edward opened my door which almost hit me. He gave me a smile and nodded toward Ally. She giggled loudly and blushed red. She's in love with me dad.

"Hello Alison. Glad to see you here. Will you be staying for dinner?" Edward asked.

Her eyes bulged out of her head and her mouth gaped open. Edward chuckled. "Don't worry; my mother is serving pasta for Nessie. Would you like to stay over and have some?"

She exhaled a breath and shook her head. "No, it's ok. I should get going; my parents are probably wondering where I am." She got off of the bed. Edward turned to let her pass through. She blushed again and rushed out. I heard a 'good bye Ness, see ya at school' before the front door slammed.

Edward smiled and winked at me. "Esme isn't really making pasta."

I laughed and got up from the floor. "Why are you late?" I eyed him suspiciously.

He chuckled and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry; today is Bella and my anniversary."

"But I thought that was in the summer."

"That's our marriage one. Today is the first day we met."

"Awww, how cute." I giggled

He laughed too but stopped. "Has Jacob called?"

He already knew the answer. He pulled my in a tight hug. "He'll call. I'm positive."

"Yeah, ok." I let go and stifled a fake yawn. He got the jiff and said good night then closed the door as he walked out. I plopped on my bed, rubbing my stomach. God, when will this drama stop? My head throbs every night from the stress of it all. Some times I wonder what life would be like as a normal human teen girl; with normal old parents, and relatives that are seriously about to die. A normal boy friend would be cool too, and normal friends. Yeah I wonder what life would be like. Probably boring, nothing to do or talk about. Go through the same things like a zombie. At least my life doesn't bore me; not in the least. With these thoughts, and worries, I closed my eyes; wishing the twins and their absent father a good night.


	9. Evil

**Sorry if this seems choppy and random. I'm really having bad writers block on this story. Nessie is becoming really hard to control and all of the other useless characters are placed in there randomly. I feel like I'm going way off the main point. I might even stop writing. So enjoy what might be the last chapter of "_Never Ending Trouble"_**

Edward drove me to school in his shiny Volvo. I insisted I drive myself but he claimed my head isn't clear enough; so I was piled in the back next to Alice and Jasper. (I didn't know why they didn't take their own cars.) Alice decided that I give her a head ache so there for she doesn't talk to me as much. Jasper never really talked to me that much in the first place; so it was a fairly quite ride. Eddy and Bella kept giving each other their love stare which put me in a depressed mood. The morning so far was completely crap. I always hated the drive to Seattle Bridge High but it was even shittier today. The back seat was too crammed for my liking and the drive felt longer. I guess I was just deprived of sleep. Edward finally pulled in to the parking lot; rain started just as we got out of the car. I flipped my hair in my hood and slugged my way to the quad; not paying any attention to the yells from my parents. Regular school kids greeted me as I walked by; some even asked if I was feeling alright. I ignored most of them. I was so not in the mood for any side conversations. I heard them first. Two annoying yells and threats as I made it to the first few tables. I saw a tall figure in the blurry rain and one semi-short one. At first I thought that two guys were about to fight over some chick, but then I made out their voices. Alison and Samantha were inches away form each other, screaming. I rolled my eyes and hurried over to see what this fight was about. Ally towered over Sam, looking down at her like she was going to spit right in her eye. Sam had to bend her neck just so they can see eye to eye. I arrived when Ally was the one yelling.

"You're gonna have to pay for it! So help me God you're paying for it!"

"Why should I?! It was an accident!" Sam stood on her tippy-toes.

Ally's face turned pink. "Accident my ass! You know you did it on purpose!"

"I KNOW NO SUCH THING!!!!"

I looked back and forth the whole time, having to clue what was going on. The only thing I was totally sure of was this is one more thing added to the drama list. I sighed and stepped in between them.

"Alright, so I'm gonna take a wild guess and say Sam broke something of yours." I pointed to Ally.

"Yeah, something of mine alright. Like let's say, MY CAR!!!"

Oh crap. This is going to be an all dayer (**yes I made that word up**)

I looked at Sam. "How did you brake her car?"

Ally answered for her. "She drove it off of a cliff."

"I did not! It was an accident!" Sam balled up her fist.

"How can that be an accident?!" Ally looked angrier

"I left in on a hill and then it just rolled." Sam looked down

"How can it just roll?" I asked

"The wind pushed it." She looked at the people that started to gather.

"Do you hear this?! 'The wind pushed it' B.S!" I saw the anger in Alison's eyes and I knew she wanted to hit Samantha. I wouldn't allow that. I shoved Ally a few steps back and I shoved Sam a few steps back. Then I looked at Sam.

"Did you pull the emergency brake before you got out of the car?"

She thought about it then answered, "Nope."

I groaned. This friendship was pretty much over. Ally's nostrils flared and a fire burned in her eyes. I was about to calm her down when another friend of mine came running up waving her arms like a retarded bird.

"Evil is approaching! Evil is approaching!" she yelled.

Ally dropped her pissed off look and moved toward me. Sam did the same, but stood behind me. The retarded bird caller stopped next to me huffing and puffing.

"She's close. She heard you were back. You better hide Ness."

I shook my head. The evil one was this girl named Sophia. She was 5 foot pure mad mind full of iniquity vileness. Everyone feared her even though she stood a couple inches lower then them. Her brown cloudy eyes pierced holes through bodies and her sharp tongue sliced right through the egos. She was part Asian and part white, she could out smart probably every one in this school besides the other nerds. I absolutely despise her! For no apparent reason she found me more fun to pick on then the other kids. She threw daggers at me with her vile words, when I was young I would some times come home crying because what Sofia did to me that day. But no more. I was so sick and tired of her crap and everyone else's crap. I was totally ready for her today. She picked the wrong day to mess with me. Eryne, the crazy bird caller, wished me luck and hurried over to her other group of friends to gossip about what's about to happen. Ally placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder and whispered in my ear,

"I'm still gonna kill Sam. Just letting you know, but I'm here for ya now."

I rolled my eyes and nodded thanks. Then kids parted ways like Moses parted the red sea, to reveal _her_. Sofia Johnston and her crew of pathetic followers. Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing and looked at us. The earth seemed to stand still for a split second as if it was scared she might crush it with her tiny feet. I saw my parents a few feet away, there to help if things got ugly. But I was gonna deal with her before things could get that far. She walked with a smug grin plastered on her clear face, and behind her were the pathetic birds. Behind her to her right was Lauren Ritzz, a model with gorgeous blondish- brown hair and a slim body. She only teamed up with Sofia 'cause she didn't want to feel her wrath so she thought it was easier so just be friends with her... To her left was her cousin, Kiana Molcarich, an anime fanatic who also is an emo poser. Her hair is dark, dark black and she wears too much eyes make up under her eye lid. Yet for some reason, guys seem to find her scary and hot. Last but not least, Elissa Cavery, another poser but she's more punk. She poofs her hair up high in the back like a bee-hive and she wears sweaters all the time over her metal mlisha tank tops. She's way nicer then all of the others but she has the IQ of a half brain fly. So all in all it's a pretty miss-match group; the evil dwarf, the superstitious super model, the anima fanatic emo poser, and the dumb punk obsessed wannabe.

I gritted my teeth together. I knew in my gut she was going to bring up Jacob, and after last nights dream I can't take any one even mentioning his name or I'll probably brake down crying. Ally and Sam started to argue behind my back but I slapped her arm; _She_ has arrived.

"Well, well, if it isn't chubby-train back at the station. What happened, the school lunch didn't satisfy you?" Sofia laughed, sounding like nails scratching against the chalk board. Her gang of sell outs laughed along.

Ally snorted. "No she just saw your face and got sick."

They stopped laughing. Everyone knew if you insulted Sofia it comes with a deadly price. Your school life and rep. could be shattered by her, or she can actually harm you, depending on her mood. Sofia crossed her arms over her chest, scowling.

"Watch it _Freak the Mighty_. You don't know what you're getting into." She turned her attention back at me. "So Loch Ness, where's your arm candy? Did he finally see that he was dating a monster and ditch you?"

I winced, gulping down a lump that started to form in my throat. Sam chuckled behind but Ally slapped her. Lauren and Lissa started to rant about how Jacob might be available. They kept going on and on about who's gonna get him, or maybe they should share. I wanted to scream at them; I wanted to throw rocks and hopefully cause a brain vessel to bleed. But I couldn't make my body function. They just kept talking, and with each word about Jake new pain coursed through my heart. Ally yelled at them to stop, and Sam was laughing the whole time. My heart was about to break but then a figure stepped in front of me. Edward placed himself in between me and my mortal enemies, no doubt reading my thoughts again. Taking hurtful comments is one thing, but having your dad stand up for you is another. My mom came up behind me and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I didn't take notice to it. I focused all my attention at yelling at Edward to go away. Usually, I would never do that, in fact I'm doing a lot of strange things that I wouldn't normally do. I can't really blame the hormones so it must be something else. I've been grumpy and selfish and brave. This sent my nerves a flame. Edward must've heard all of that cause he stiffened and spoke loudly.

"Leave Nessie alone. You have no right in making her life hell. Go peacefully now and I might not inform the principle."

Sofia narrowed her eyes. "Are you in pre-school or something? You gonna go and cry to the big cheese? Geez, this isn't even fun anymore. Way to kill a good time, ginger. C'mon lets go before Mr. 5 year old tells on us." She walked passed my dad, the drones following close behind. She stopped at me, though, and whispered in my ear. "Your brother won't always be there to protect you Creep-o-. Watch your back cause I might be stabbing a knife through it." And with that she walked off.


	10. NEW CHAPTER COMING SHORTLY

_**HEY PEOPLE WHO READ N.E.T.!!!!!**_

_You all might think that I have stopped writing my great fan-fic, but the truth is, I haven't!!!!!_

_Yes tis true, I am continuing_

_**Never Ending Trouble**__. _

_But it wont be up for at least a couple _

_**More weeks**__. _

_Please hang on and don't go crazy_

_I would also like to add _

_That my vary good friend, _

_Sofia Johnston,_

_Has written this next chap.!_

_So don't review badly._

_This is her first time writing a chapter._

_**STAYED TUNE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!**_

(P.S. Sofia Johnston is the evil little troll. I based that character off of the real Sofia.)


End file.
